The invention relates to a domestic appliance, in particular a dishwasher.
Dishwashers usually have on their front side an appliance door that can be swung open around a horizontal swiveling axis on the base side. The appliance door can have been provided with a recessed grip for opening and closing the dishwasher.
Known from DE 199 07 233 A1 is a generic dishwasher in whose appliance door an operating panel is provided in which a handle shell is embodied. The handle shell has a bottom handle-shell part that is molded onto the operating panel as a single piece therewith and a handle-shell cover that is located at the back of the operating panel and by which a grip-engagement region provided by the handle shell is enclosed.
The grip-engagement region provided by the recessed grip is partially directly delimited by the back of the operating panel, as a result of which the appliance door's appearance is adversely affected as is also the feel associated with operating the door. In the region of the handle shell it is in addition not possible to use the back of the operating panel for locating control electronics for said panel's display and control elements.